


Strawberry Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based off of Another Video Game, Coming Out, Dark Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Multi, at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Josh comes out as gay, his friends think it's best for him to go all out and get himself some dick. Josh thinks it's gonna be a while, but Jess, Emily and Sam think that he can get a boyfriend by the end of senior year.





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY based off of nick's playthrough of the video game 'coming out on top'. for the first chapter i used a lot of the video game's dialogue because i am Unoriginal. but it will be written differently soon! promise!

Senior year didn't start off with a big bang, it was just like every other year other than freshman year. Josh had different classes, obviously. He still roomed with Chris and then this other girl Laci, who rarely came to the room. Jess came to their dorm more than her so Chris and Josh just accepted Jess as their new roommate. The first night in the dorms, Josh was contemplating. Contemplating hard. No one had knew he was gay. It's something he's kept hid away and concealed from his friends.

Josh generally avoided the talk of sexuality in group settings. He didn't want to let anything slip. But today was the day he decided he'd tell his friends, get it out of the way and hope for the best, right? Sam was with Beth and Hannah at some resort, so a phone call would have to do. His sisters knew it already, they knew he was closeted. They knew high school was hell for him because of all the internalized homophobia and being called a 'faggot'. Which Josh has accepted, he no longer lets it affect him negatively, so it's a 'label' he's accepted and literally calls himself that to show how much it doesn't affect him.

He called Sam, told her everything. Spilled his guts. Josh got off the phone with her, sitting in silence for 20 minutes. He turns on his phone again, clicking around to his contacts. His thumb hovers over Emily's contact. Chris and Laci were apparently returning later tonight, so Josh saved them for last. Emily was with Jess tonight, they were at a dying party. He told them to go in a more quiet area for it. Josh expected them to be surprised, but they were not at all. They were supportive nonetheless.

It was about 9, nearing 10. Chris and Laci entered with grocery bags, and irritated looks. Josh panicked. Should he do this now? What if they're not in the mood? Josh pulls his legs up onto the couch, arm resting on the couch's arm. He stared into the TV screen, gray reflection staring back at him. He can hear Laci whining in the kitchen, and Chris responding sarcastically. 

"Guys? Can you come here?" Josh calls, and he wasn't even fucking thinking. Fuck, fuck. His friends voice their compliance, walking in moments later. Laci has her oversized, white hoodie on. Her hair is split into two, loose pigtails. Her arms are crossed, she's posed by the TV, right in front of Josh. Chris has his hands in his pockets, smiling all friendly at Josh.

"What's up?"

Laci smiles. "Yeah, what's the big news?" she asks. Josh feels his leg shake. They don't notice. Chris chuckles, hands sliding out of his pockets for his arms to fold. He slowly smirks.

"You're gonna tell me how great of a best friend  _ and _ roommate I am. And that you're, hopefully, going to take over my dish duties this weekend." Chris puts a hand on his chest, bowing down like he's a prince. Josh rolls his eyes non maliciously, small smile on his face. Laci laughs heartily. Josh clears his throat, straightening his position on the couch.

"So uh.. You guys mean a lot to me, more than just roommates and yeah.." Josh shakes his head, hoping it could clear the mess in there. He continues anyway, and wishing for this to have a better execution. "And we've been through a lot together, like playlists, dreams-"

Laci's face twists. "Toothbrushes?" she glares at Chris.

"Okay, I swear to God that was an accident." he protests.

"You say that, like every morning, Chris!" Laci has a growing grin on her face. They're clearly messing around. Josh waits for them to shut up, but he thinks of other ways to tell them. How is he even going to do this? He's such an idiot, he needed more time. Fuck. 

"Guys." Josh firmly says to grasp their attention. They turn to him finally, Chris's smirk is replaced with genuine concern.

"What's up, bro? You look kinda nervous." Chris asks. Their stares were penetrating, and Josh felt closed in. The only way was to push and get it out. Josh clears his throat again with sweat beading down his forehead. His skin was flushed. He hated this.

"There's something I needed to tell you guys. And I.. I trust all of you, I told them already. But uh, here it goes." Josh swallows. "I'm gay." he's met with kind of surprised stares. "High five?" he adds for the comedy. Laci has a lopsided smile on her face, arms still crossed.

"This some solidarity thing? Like someone saying, 'we're all one race. The human race'?" Laci jokes. Josh rolls his eyes again.

"No, just means I like dick." 

Chris laughs. "Yeah, high five, dude." Josh groans, smile still breaking out on his face. He folds his arms, resting low above his lap. He looks at both of them with a serious expression now, leaning forward a bit to emphasize the importance.

"Guys, this is serious. I literally just told you the biggest announcement in my life right now. Can you at least spare some reassurance?" Josh pleads.

Laci gives him a long stare. "Wow. Wow, wow, wow." she says, re-positioning. Her arms are still crossed. "Josh, this is  _ major! _ Wow! Now I know why you ignore all of those  _ girls _ who drool over you and want in your pants." Laci says it in a way that refers to a certain girl. And Josh knows. It's her cousin. Who is desperate for a relationship and was crushing on Josh for a long ass time. Chris sighs.

"Jeez, Laci, just because Josh won't date your weirdo cousin doesn't mean he's ignoring her." Chris says knowingly.

"My cousin isn't a weirdo, the hell?"

Josh clears his throat. "Well, do you have anything to say to me, Chris?" he has a glare in his eyes, but no spite. 

"In all honesty, Washington, I was hoping to the Lord that you would tell us that you were taking over dish duties. But you leave me disappointed." Chris says, faux-sadness in his voice. He straightens and his tone changes. "But about you being gay, seriously man, good for you. Took a lotta guts." Chris sits beside him, rubbing his shoulder. Josh hopes the heat radiating off of him isn't too noticeable. "How's it feel to be out, bro?"

Josh lets his mouth move, just a stream of what he really was thinking. "It feels good. No, it feels great. Like, the start of something new, y'know?" he tried not to let tears through, blinking back every threat. Laci smiles.

"We're so happy for you, Josh! Wait a second-" she says, taking out her phone and snapping a sound picture. Josh blinks.

"What was that for?"

Laci pockets her phone. "For a new app I made. It's a spray tanning app, and it takes your photo and gives you a rad tan." she explains. Chris rolls his eyes with a small smile. "Once all the bugs are out, this is gonna go platinum and sell millions!" Laci beams.

Moments later, Laci speaks again. "Here's the plan, guys. To celebrate Josh's beautiful coming out, let's head to Charlie's!" Josh groaned. Charlie's was a stupid gay bar downtown and Josh didn't like it. He didn't like hotspots like that, felt too exposing. 

"Really?"

"It's the only gay bar in our area!" Luci defends. 

Chris scoffs. "Laci, do you realize it's only been like, 2 minutes since Josh came out?" Josh sighs, looking off as Laci responds. The other two exchange replies. Laci clears her throat and puts on a powerful stance.

"Ready for a little outing?" she stops suddenly. "Ha,  _ outing? _ Get it? I slay, oh my god." she says. Chris gets up to grab his keys, jingling as they fall into his pocket. Laci adjusts her sweatshirt as Josh follows. He decides not to bring anything, other than his phone. Laci stands in front of Chris and holds out her hand. "I'll be the designated driver. Nothing like a relaxing evening at Charlie's without pressure, right? It'll be fun!"

Josh only pulled on a black turtleneck and a leather jacket. He had black jeans on already. Chris ends up announcing that he's not going, Josh walked in on it when he returned back to the kitchen of their small dorm room. 

For an evening, it's pretty dark. Josh sits in the passenger's seat, uneasy. "So, how you feel about my admission?" Laci shrugs.

"I got a question, though."

"You got a question." Josh parrots, staring at his fingers that tapped on the car door. Laci has a smile in her voice and it's obvious that it's a mix of serious and not serious.

"Virgin, yes or no?" Josh sighs. 

"Well, I  _ have _ dated a couple girls-"

Laci scoffs. "Come on, Washington, you know what I mean." she stops at a red light, turning to Josh with a shit-eating grin. "The D, the wang, the main vein, the beef bayonet, the steamin' semen roadway, the shmeckel-"

Josh coughs. "Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there. But I have done a thing or two." he admits. Laci gasps as the light turns green, she presses on the pedal and they go moderately down the road. She's still shocked, as if Josh not being a virgin is a total surprise. He was a hoe in his junior year of high school, then his new antidepressants happened in senior year which put that to a halt.

"No, no wait, lemme guess. Was it a guy from your tennis team? Locker room, post tournament, you hit the showers with your teammate," Josh glares at Laci. she's doing this shit again. "He's soaping himself, but he's slippery and struggling because his arm is sore-"

"Sore? Hell no-" 

Laci continues as they drive. "So he's like, whattup Washington, I can't reach this spot,  _ bro _ ." she emphasizes 'bro'. Josh rolls his eyes. "And you're all like, which spot,  _ bro _ ?"

Josh scoffs. "How romantic."

"Then he's like, this spot right here, man, 'neath my  _ balls _ ."

Josh grimaces, recoiling in his seat. He liked Laci, but jeez. "Dear God, stop right there, please." they pull up to the bar finally and Laci stops. Charlie's has a neon glowing sign, flickering and they're so low budget and shady. People are outside the bar, drinking heavily.

They're stood in front of the entrance. Josh takes a deep breath as they enter the dimly lit bar. Laci takes in a sharp breath and a loud exhale. "Ooh, loving the ambiance. So, Josh, what are you drinking?"

"No, no, bad things happen when I drink. Chris knows this for a fact."

Laci jabs him playfully. "C'mon, lemme get you something. One night only, right? Promise I'll monitor you." she says. Josh sighs.

"I'll have a beer. Dark, bitter. Like my soul." he quips. Laci goes off to the counter. It wasn't that crowded in here like Josh thought it would be. He sits at the far end of the counter, watching Laci talk animatedly to the bartender who was decked in piercings and face tattoos, burly muscular arms and chest popping out of his gray shirt. He was bald, had a mustache and a beard a ginger color. He looked  _ very _ intimidating.

"Hey!" someone yells. Josh lifts his head, perked up quickly as if he was a dog who had heard its owner's whistle. He sees a guy in the corner staring back at him, intensely. He waves. Josh feels awkward so he just waves back hesitantly. The guy wasn't Josh's type  _ at all _ . But he does it anyway. "Paul!" the guy yells. Josh scrunches his hand back and feels heat creeping onto his face immediately.

So that guy really wasn't waving to him at all. Josh turns his head, seeing a brunet guy walk through the door. Josh plays it off as if he was yawning, stretching his hand or something to deter the embarrassment. Has Laci ordered the drinks yet?

Laci comes just as Josh thinks of her. "Alrighty, one celebratory drink for Josh coming  _ right _ up. The bartender will be with us in a sec." she searches for something in the small crowd by the dance floor. "I need to go to the bathroom, b-r-b." she spells out and leaves Josh alone again. The burly bartender slides Josh's beer in front of him.

"Thanks." Josh says, sipping nervously. In his mind he darkly justifies his nervousness as Bill Cosby being on the loose. Josh sighs, staring at the shelves that held many alcohol bottles, wines and martinis. Something to stare at so he doesn't have to look up. Josh finally feels himself start to unwind as his breathing regulates. Then a hand presses onto his shoulder. 

"Damn bitch, you pee faster than anyone I know-" Josh turns around. He pauses. It isn't Laci, it's actually her polar opposite. It's a blond man, a sharp contrast to Laci's brown-pink ombré and shoulder length hair.

"Thanks, man." the man says. Josh doesn't recognize this guy. So is this Ken? This is a gay bar! Josh is telling Barbie. "Damn, after years of rigorous training, someone has  _ finally _ noticed. I was about to just give up." 

Josh sputters. "Uh, I'm sorry, dude. Thought you were somebody else-"

The man waves him off. "Nah, it's my fault for sneakin' up on ya like that." Josh stares back, acting friendly. Really he just wants to ask this guy, 'who the fuck are you' and 'get the fuck away from me'. The man leans against the counter, sat on Laci's stool. "Redo? I'm Alex, want me to buy you another drink?"

Fuck it. "Sure, man, thanks." Josh says. Alex smirks, blond hair moving easily as if it had just been washed. It shined in the low lights of the bar. 

"Come around here often? Haven't seen you around."

Josh shrugs. "First time here. Kinda like it so far."

Alex smiles. "What's your name?" Josh tells him. "Well, jeez, Josh. can't believe I pulled the good ol' 'you come around here often' line on you." this guy dresses pretty fucking basic so Josh can believe that he would and did do that. However, it  _ is _ having an effect on Josh. It's like that black button down can't constrain his muscles. Josh will be there for him, with open arms. And open legs.

"Hate to end this so soon, but got something in the morning. Gotta wake up early." Alex says, "love to continue this chat though. May I add your number?" he asks royally. Josh isn't so sure why he's nervous, being pretty confident in his mind. He stutters out a reply. Alex slides a convenient pen to Josh, and a little black book, opened to a new page. Josh clicks the pen and writes the 10 digit code. 

"O-okay, here ya go." Josh says, sliding it back over to Alex. 

"Awesome. Have yourself a great night, Josh." Alex says, nodding with a tight but friendly smile. He walks out of the bar's other exit, his build was great. If Josh was being honest. He sat in silence for a few more minutes. The stool beside him creaks. He glances up.

"Didn't mean to take so long." Laci says, adjusting on the seat.

"You writin' a novel in there?" Josh jokes. Laci ignores his playful quip, leaning forward with a smirk that made Josh nervous.

"Anything happen while I was gone? Any _ one _ more like it."

Josh sighs. "Some guy hit on me-"

"Point him out to me!" Laci grins, almost devilishly but she was very determined. Josh swears mentally, since Alex had already gone.

"He had to leave."

" _ Fuck!  _ I can't believe I missed that. God, I'm mad at myself. Anyway," Laci sighs sadly. "One more drink? Since it  _ is _ our last semester. Gotta kick it off well, right?"

* * *

They return an hour later. Chris is crashed on the couch with a random horror movie playing. There's a few lights still on, like the kitchen light and the living room lamp light. Other than that, it's dark. Laci retires to her room, very eager to get back on her coding about her silly spray tan app. She expressed passionately how bad she wants to work on it in the car. She almost broke the goddamn speed limit.

Josh is antsy, checking his phone every fucking five seconds to see if Alex had texted him. Even though the guy wasn't  _ that _ hot. But he has to stop himself from checking each second. He kind of looked like Cody Simpson on hardcore cocaine. Despite that, Alex doesn't seem like the type of guy to play games. But then.. Josh remembers that dumb little line he pulled. So nevermind, Alex is a  _ guy _ . They  _ play _ games.

Fuck. Josh sighs. He's horny. Great. His balls felt like they hit DEFCON 1. He needs to seize it. He needs to get off. 

Later in the night, Josh took a shower to distract himself. The bathroom was freshly cleaned and the dark teal of the tile was shining. Laci had came in here earlier to clean he bets. Josh is drying off, standing in front of the mirror but not daring to look at his reflection. His gaze is low and he notices something wedged between the sink and toilet. It had rolled to the bottom of the sink. Josh picks it up.

A tube of lube. Josh bets it was Chris's. Josh never went shopping for lube so it's not his. But since Josh is having extreme urges to jack off, he grabs the lube. Chris wouldn't mind. Josh walks back to his room, from the waist down he's covered. He flops onto his bed, reading its labels. It reads  _ trigger extreme _ and  _ high-end lubricant for solo and mutual pleasure _ . Josh's eyebrows raise suggestively. His mind wanders to an image he had long repressed but it had flashed behind his eyelids. Josh would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about sex with Chris. Those thoughts weren't new, they sprouted some time in high school.

_ Long lasting, moisturizing, PH-balanced, safe and effective _ the bottle reads,  _ 9 out of 10 customers agree, "it's like the good Lord returned my foreskin!"  _ Josh chuckles.  _ For a tasty dressing, add to salad with a splash of vinegar. More recipes on the back. _ Josh had no idea lube could be used as a food dressing. The more you know. Might as well take it for a test drive, right?

Josh squeezes some of the lube into his palm. He brushed back his towel, which revealed his hard length. Even after that many hours passing he was still hard. He starts sliding up and down his cock. Wow. holy fucking shit. It's like a cloud of lust overwhelmed him. He goes faster and faster and it feels so-

His phone pings. Josh gasps, screen lit up on his covers. He nearly fell out of his bed to grab it. Too bad it was a false alarm and not a text from Alex. It's a message from Laci, talking about how her new app can make people's nipples turn blue.

Josh shuts his phone, going back to business. He bites his lip subconsciously, eyes closing and it felt so good and euphoric. He's feeling it now, the urge to cum. Then he's cut short, voices from Laci's room erupting and startling him. 

"My god, Chris, how many times have I told you to knock?"

"Sorry but have you seen my lube? I probably lost it yesterday when we all got trashed." 

"Will you stop leaving that shit in the open? I almosted grabbed at your sex sleeve this morning instead of the game controllers!"

"Well have you seen the lube?"

"For God's sake, no! I hope I never do! And don't forget to knock next time, jeez louise!" Laci shouts, door shutting loudly. Josh stills. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Chris is looking for it, he's gonna ask Josh now too. Damnit. Footsteps approach Josh's room. Josh is screaming internally. Oh no. Josh's breathing is stuck.

"Dude, you awake? I can't find my damn lube, pissin' me off." Josh stares at the lube on his comforter, stares at the dick in his hand. Does he hide it or does he just be unapologetic and return it to Chris? Fuck it. He'll give it back. A split second thought flashes in his mind, the thought of Chris joining him.

"I'm sorry man, just tryin' to find this shit. It isn't anywhere-" the door was open. Josh covered his groin with the white towel. He hands Chris the lube. He says nothing, closing the door, not giving Chris a chance to respond.

Josh doesn't even fucking know anymore.


End file.
